


Work distractions

by Rin_chan32



Series: this was supposed to be an ask [3]
Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, Hospital Sex, Other, Sex, Swearing, i thought it was longer but looks like I was wrong about that, this is real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Rutile is busy trying to catch up on all of the work that they were assigned, but Padparadscha has another thing in mind





	Work distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally fucking doing this last ask that I got nearly 8 months ago.
> 
> Thank you to my dick manager for that :) 
> 
> And also what is this? A third fic based on one of rutipads aus? I think it’s a sign that you should go support them

Rutile let out a heavy sigh as they ran their gloved hand through their hair, using the other one to flip through the stack of papers on their desk. They leaned back in their chair before they messed up their messy stack even more to look for their good pen. A shiver went down their spine as they started to fill in some of the blank lines on the sheet in front of them. After all of the necessary spaces were filled, they pushed that one to the side and moved onto the next one. “Oh Rutile, are you still working on those?” They moved their head to look at Euclase standing in the doorway. 

They nodded, “it would’ve been done earlier, but I’ve been too cold to actually finish them.”

The elder shrugged, starting to head out into the hallway. “Oh well, suck it up because there’s nothing we can do about it. Kongo let Antarcticite use a lot of our money so they’d be cold so all we can do is wait.”

Of course— the baby Kongo picked up got to spend off of the money they had to be perfectly cold. Euclase, who was the person who is supposed to be on top of this shit, only batted an eye so they didn’t have to see Kongo get mad. And of course, they didn’t realize how bad this problem actually was until it got cold and they had nothing left to turn the heat on. It was snowing outside, and the entire place left like a freezer no matter where they went. The onsen was only warm place in the building, but it was too far of a walk and too much of a hassle to turn it on without alerting the entire Yakuza. 

“Well can you at least turn on a _little _bit?”

“I’ll try to do what I can do, but I doubt that anything drastic will be done.” The tiny midget have them a small smile before they walked in the opposite direction in where their office was. 

The doctor turned around to talk to Padparadscha before they say the empty bed and realized that they moved them. A frown was on their lips as worry filled their body once more that day as they remembered the others condition. It wasn’t too bad to where they needed to drop everything they were doing, but to them it was worrisome. Ever since the weather got cold, they’ve been having trouble staying away and passed out more often. And it wasn’t the simple, lay down and go to sleep kind of thing— they simply just pass out anywhere without any given warning. 

The elder gem used to stay in the infirmary with them until they woke up, but they had to move to another room when the temperature plummeted. The doctor was one of the lucky people who didn’t have window in their room, so they were wrapped in blankets in there. But even with no windows present, their body was still cold as ice when they came to greet them. The only positive thing that came out of this situation was that they were moved from being a fighter to a doctor. Sure, they didn't have that freedom anymore where they mess around with the red gem, but it was better being inside during this weather. When Euclase and Kongo didn’t feel like spoiling some kid they picked up, it was nice being in the heat of the building. 

Rutile frowned as they moved another paper out of the way and put it in a stack with filled out papers. “I get that these need to be done, but why did they have to give all of these to me now?” They muttered, glaring angrily at the stack of papers that needed to be done by the end of the day. It was almost like Euc was pushing other people to do their work so everyone can forget their pretty large mistake. They weren’t even in the building at the moment, so they can slack off and do the rest later and they’d never know. 

The doctor leaned back in their chair and closed their eyes as a way to protest, but they didn’t last long and ended up going back to the paperwork. The only thing that made them stop was cold, muscular arms embracing them tightly and soft lips pressing against cheek. A shiver went down their spine and they wiggled to get out of their cold grasp. “At least give me a warning, idiot!!”

“What? Can I not hug my favorite doctor?”

“You can but preferably with your goddamn shirt on,” Rutile snapped as they listened to the other laugh. They grabbed their pen and started to work on their papers that was dumped at them. But like before, they didn’t much since the other started leaving trails of kisses down their neck. The corners of their lips twitched as they tried not to let any noise leave their lips from their actions and the cold trail on their neck. “Padpa,” they said after a while, trying to keep their voice firm. 

“Yea?” The other obviously knew what they were doing and didn’t even bother taking their lips off their neck as they spoke. 

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing your neck.”

“Why?”

“Because I want us to do something.” Padparadscha stopping leaving kisses all over their neck and whispered in their ear. Rutile furrowed their eyebrows as they let out a huff to try to keep their composure. 

“Padpa, I can’t…” they swallowed their dripping saliva and gathered the words to finish their sentence. “I have to finish this at the end of the day.”

The horny redhead hummed before they lightly kissed their ear, “if you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?” 

“What? I’m not moaning,” Rutile replied, positive that they didn’t let a noise slip out of their closed lips. A part of them regretted saying that when they felt their hand travel down their body and into their pants, already bracing themselves for their actions. However, no matter how much they could prepare themselves, they still let out a high pitched moan then their cold fingertips touched their crotch. 

They panted as they felt their fingertips move around as an attempt to get their voice louder. It wasn’t much longer until Rutile’s legs started to shake and their hips started to roll without them thinking about it. Their voice went up an octave as they whined when the tips of the others’ fingers dipped into their entrance. Their hands grasped onto the sides of the chair as the other decided to tease them by running their fingertips around their entrance. Their cheeks heated up as they felt the others warm breath on their ear before they tensed when they kissed it once again. “I thought you said that your weren’t moaning, hm?”

“Shut the fuck up,” the doctor cursed, glaring at them with a red face as they tried to muffle their own moans. The other smirked and started to leave kisses and small bites all over their neck once again. They apparently didn’t learn from their last lesson and tried to get back to the stack of papers to fill out. Somehow, they lasted longer than they expected and managed to get a grip — quite literally — and hold on before they gave up. 

They were only able to write their name before the others fingers fully went in and started fingering them. Their thighs tensed and rubbed together as a way to keep their hand where it was. Their lips were tightly shut to keep the noises from escaping and echoing around the room. They had a death grip on the pen and for the first time didn’t mind drying out the ink on the top. Rutile finally pulled up their white flag when the others hand started to leave, dropping their pen and holding the others arm to keep it in place. Their shaking hands gripped tightly on their wrist, gathering all of their strength that they had left to keep them there. 

As much as they’d not like to admit it, it’s been a long time since the two got to have sex. One of the reasons was that it was too cold outside during their patrols, then Padparadscha had trouble staying awake. Worry took over their body and their first action was to stop doing all actions in case something happened. The redhead seemed okay with it until they realized that it was longer than just a few days. Being in the chair and being touched by their lover made them happy than anything else that happened that week. A part of them was mad at themselves mostly for even forgetting about how they felt when they were with Padpa. 

The warm breath returned to their ear once again, “are you close?” The other whispered, taking the others breath away by just talking. All they could do was hum with a small nod, completely forgetting how to speak. Their back relaxed into the chair behind them before a loud moan left their lips as their body relaxed when they finally reached their climax. Their hands loosened their grip on their wrist, finally allowing the other to take their hand out of their clothing. 

Padparadscha placed their wet fingers on their cheek, giving them some time to breathe before they pulled them into a kiss. Rutile returned the action, moving their head to rest on the hand on their face. “Are you too tired to do more?”

They shook their head, “I’m not tired if you’re not going to pass out on me.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.” They muttered before capturing their lips once again. The doctor lifted up their tired arms and pulled them closer to them, enjoying the closeness once more. The couple stayed where they were for a while and kissed sloppily before they pulled away to breathe. 

The doctor got up from their chair, shrugging off their white coat and placed their hands on their jawline. They left gentle kisses right above where their fingers laid while the other focused on taking off their shirt. The fabric slid off of their now bare shoulders, goosebumps immediately forming as the last layer came off of their upper body. Padpa embraced them as they focused on their neck once again, a hand resting on their bra strap and the other on their behind. As much as they didn’t mind being in their arms, a part of them did get worried a little bit about them. All they did was focus on their neck and finger them, nothing that used a lot of their energy. They were fine with all of their sexual interactions that day being just that, but a part of them was disappointed if that was all they could do. 

All of their doubts was washed away when they were lifted up, their first instinct was to wrap their legs around their waist. They made out messily once more before they were laid down on one of the beds that was near them. Tension grew between them as they became more desperate to get the thing that lasted so long without. Their lips pulled apart as Padparadscha moved down and focused on removing the rest of their clothing. All Rutile could do was watch them pull their garments off of their waist, practically whining as a way to hurry them up. It seemed to work from how the way how frantically they moved to take their clothes off. They didn’t even bother taking their own pants off, just lowering it just enough to where their hard member was out. 

The red gem lifted up the brunettes leg and put it on their shoulder, kissing the patch of skin around their knee. They gave their leg one last kiss before they thrusted into them, a noise coming from the both of them. A high pitched noise came from the other when they felt the other move against their walls. The doctor grasped onto the railing on the foot of the bed and rolled their hips. They closed their eyes and let out an assortment of noises as the other continued to thrust into them. 

They felt the previously cold temperatures become replaced by the warmth from their activities. Their noises in response to the pleasure that the both of them felt in that situation. Using their other leg, they pulled the other in and dug their heel into the others waist. They threw their head back and only moaned louder, letting go of the bar and pulled them in for a kiss. It was almost immediately when they threw their head back and dug their nails into the others scalp. The redhead let out a grunt before moving their hips as a faster pace and swallowed the others pleasure noises as they came out. 

There was a point when they heard the door open slowly, but neither of them seemed to pay too much attention to it. Rutile moved to see who it was, but could only see the top of the door and didn’t think much of it. “Yellow, fuck off,” they managed to say between pants and moans. 

It was odd from the small moment of silence before a small voice went “What are you doing?”

The two adults stopped what they were doing when they heard them and looked at the door. Kongos little kid, Antarcticite, was under the doorway and looking at them with curious eyes. They looked at each other before the one on top simply responded “playing”.

The young kid didn’t take a second before they ran off down the hallway and left them to think about what just happened. Rutile swallowed, “do you want to act like this never happened?”

“Yea, let's do that.”

That plan fell apart immediately when Kongo came in with his terrifying aura and got scolded anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry to my coworkers if they read this 
> 
> But if the anon is reading this I really am sorry for doing this so extremely late. My old manager was an asshat and spread a rumor about me so I backed off on finishing this. Then I forgot about it and didn’t get the motivation to do it until I was talking to rutipads about this thing so I kicked depressions ass to get out.


End file.
